


Rougarou

by Ghostbunne



Series: Rougarou AU (Marble Hornets) [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Brian Comes Home on a Full Moon, Came Up With This AU After Listening to the Song Werewolves of London, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marble Hornets Werewolf AU, Minor Violence, My Childhood Werewolf Obsession Probably Did Not Help, Not Canon Compliant, Not Shippy, Pain, Pre-Marble Hornets, Sad, Tim is Not in Control on a Full Moon, Tim is a Werewolf, Violence, Werewolves, bad things happen, the Operator is Also a Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostbunne/pseuds/Ghostbunne
Summary: Brian gets home late from work and encounters something terrifying.
Relationships: Brian & Timothy "Tim" W., Brian Thomas & Timothy "Tim" Wright
Series: Rougarou AU (Marble Hornets) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797589
Kudos: 8





	Rougarou

It was about a month before Halloween when it happened. Brian remembered that because he had been buying decorations at work before he got back to their apartment. He was helping decorate some of the rooms for different clubs at the college and decoration duty had fallen to him. It had been an uneventful, normal day, with no signs that anything was going to go wrong. Working at the garden center was fun, even if it meant sometimes dealing with difficult people.

He did not think his friend Alex Kralie was going to be one of those difficult garden center customers. He had come in asking originally for aconitum, then for monkshood, and finally, when he had grown exasperated he angrily stated it was wolfsbane he was looking for, and that he had been surprised at Brian not knowing the actual name of the plant. Brian shrugged and grabbed some off the Halloween display. While checking Alex out and waiting for him to pay he cracked a joke about Alex trying to ward off werewolves. The other man didn’t laugh, instead he grew tense and left much more quickly than most. It was weird, to say the least. Normally Alex always laughed at his little jokes. He ended up not thinking much of it and just carrying on with his day, which led to where he was now, standing in the entryway to Tim and his apartment with a bag of Halloween decorations in his hand.

“Tim! I’m back!” He called out, surprised when he didn’t get an answer. The entire apartment was dark which he found weird until he realized Tim was probably out at the monthly get together he always said he had, which Brian had found odd considering he didn’t have other people to get together with. As he moved into the apartment he flicked on the lights, blinding himself for a moment. When he was finally able to see he was disturbed, to say the least. The entire place was wrecked. It reminded him of the time Seth’s dog had gotten loose when he was away from home during a thunderstorm and had wrecked his room. Brian had helped him clean up after the fact. He quickly moved into the center of the room before he saw something that made him gag. The floor was covered in blood and feathers from some kind of pigeon, and it smelled awful the closer he got to it like it had been that way for at least a few hours in the heat of the night. Immediately he called out for Tim, worried that something horrible had happened. “Tim? Tim are you still here?”

He paused again, a shiver running down his spine when he heard a deep, guttural growl from the still-dark hallway behind him. He turned slowly, at first not seeing anything, until the shadows shifted and he realized he was staring at a wolf larger than any he had ever seen, with brown fur so dark it was almost black. It stared at him, wild-eyed. Brian stepped back slowly. The wolf stepped closer. The more it stepped into the light the more of it he could see. Its muzzle was coated in blood and feathers, marking it as the culprit for the mess on the living room floor, but what alarmed Brian most of all was the shreds of a plaid flannel stuck to the claws on its front paws. Brian had never really been afraid of wildlife, even scarier ones like bears or moose. He saw it as part of the territory that came with being out in nature, but for the first time, Brian truly felt terrified of a creature, one that had likely hurt Tim moments before he had come home, one that he had no idea how it got in, but didn’t care as at the moment it was cornering him and looked hungry. His mind wondered if this was how little red riding hood felt before she was swallowed by the big bad wolf.

Brian weighed his options and took a deep breath. He needed to get out of the apartment and he needed to get out quickly. He closed his eyes, hoped for the best, and made a break for it. The wolf was on his back before he had even made it three feet, almost supernatural in its strength and dexterity. Its claws dug in just above his shoulder blades and he could feel it’s hot breath and saliva on the back of his neck. He began to cry. What else are you supposed to do when you know you’re about to die and can’t do anything about it? Not only that, but it was painful, even more so when the creature clamped it’s mouth down around his neck, hard, and began to shake like it was trying to snap it. Brian passed out at that point and didn’t know what happened after, but he did know when he woke up it wasn’t some sort of nightmare and something was wrong.

The first clue was when he sat up, his neck and shoulders aching and saw Tim lying on the floor with his back towards him, naked and covered in blood. The second clue was when Tim woke up shortly after, realized where he was, what he was covered in, and who he was with and immediately began to panic, asking Brian how long he had been there and if anything had bitten him. When Brian said yes Tim panicked more before promising he would explain once he showered and got dressed, which managed to somehow only take him three or four minutes, meanwhile Brian sat on the clawed up couch confused and in shock. When Tim did come back he looked at Brian with a sad expression.

“How badly did I hurt you?” Tim asked softly, and at first, Brian was even more confused. Tim didn’t do anything to him, it was the wolf. Finally, it clicked. Night of a full moon, a giant wolf in the apartment with apparently no way it had gotten in from the outside, Tim’s shredded flannel, the way they had woken up. The wolf hadn’t been a wolf at all. The wolf had been Tim. “Brian, what did I do?”

“You uh, you dug your claws into my back, and then you bit around my neck and started shaking me around.” Tim sat down, his head in his hands as Brian fidgeted nervously. He was incredibly in shock, and the reality of what was happening hadn’t hit him yet. His roommate and best friend was a werewolf and had been out of control and attacked him. He had read different werewolf legends before, and a common thread was that on the full moon they were completely out of control. “It’s not your fault, Tim, you wouldn’t have been in control… right?”

“No, I wasn’t, but it’s- it’s still my fault, Brian. I was trying to keep you safe from this, from me!” He gestured widely as he spoke, clearly agitated. “I didn’t want you to know, it wasn’t safe for you to know! I was irresponsible, I should’ve already been out-”

“How long, Tim?” Brian interrupted, both curious and wanting to stop his friend from blaming himself as he always did. “How long has this… werewolf thing… been going on if that’s what’s going on.”

“That is what’s going on, and, uh, since I was eleven or twelve I think. That’s why I should’ve been more careful I knew what night it was and I should’ve known pushing my luck was going to be the worst decision possible!”

“Tim am I dead or am I dreaming?”

“Neither Brian I- god, I’m so sorry. I should’ve told you, this is probably… hard to deal with, it’s confusing and doesn’t seem real, but it is. It’s way too real.” Tim began to cry. He moved over to where Brian sat, hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry Brian. You shouldn’t have had to go through that.”

“Tim, did you say you were eleven when it first happened? What happened?” Brian asked, more worried about the other man than himself.

“Yeah. I was eleven. I wondered into the woods because my parents told me to stay away from them because there was a big wolf seen in the area and I wanted to see it. Next thing I know this giant wolf is on top of me biting down on my arm before it just… runs off. The next full moon I transformed and it’s been like that ever since.” He said quietly. “But enough about my situation, let me check the bite mark on your neck. If it’s not too deep we might get lucky.”

“What do you mean get lucky?”

“Well, if it’s deep enough that means, uh,” Tim stopped, his voice getting choked up. “It would mean I turned you.”

Tim tilted Brian’s head to the side gently, looking at the teeth marks with a frown. Brian’s ears began to ring as everything finally began to set in for him. Not only was Tim a werewolf, but potentially he was now one as well, and he didn’t know what to do with that information so he just mentally shut down, going numb and distant.

“Shit,” Tim swore quickly as he inspected the wounds. “Brian, I’m sorry they-”

“The wounds are too deep?” he responded robotically as he stared off into space at the cream coloured wall across the room. Once what was going on fully set in he went straight from numb to incredibly frightened. “Tim, what’s going to happen to me? What do we do about this? I just found out werewolves are real and aren’t just a Halloween thing or a legend thing, and now that it’s setting in I’m freaked out and kind of scared. Tim, what do we do?”

He turned to face Tim who’s sad expression had returned tenfold. He put his arm around Brian’s shoulder, rubbing the middle of his back gently. Brian leaned closer to him, sniffling and trying to hold back tears. What was he supposed to do now?

“Everything is going to be alright.” Tim attempted to reassure Brian. “We can’t be sure you’re going to turn until it happens, and if you do I’ll be here with you and do everything I can to make sure that whatever happens… that everything is ok.”

Brian began to sob, clutching onto Tim’s shirt. He felt like a kid who just got told his puppy went to live on the butterfly farm. He was terrified, he was sad, he was confused, and he wanted to just wake up and find out it was all a dream, but he knew that wouldn’t be happening.


End file.
